Final Galick Cannon
|inventor='Vegeta' |user='Vegeta TarbleDragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010' Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |color= & or & or & or & |class=Rush Attack |similar='Galick Cannon Double Galick Cannon Genocide Breaker Meteor Combination Super Dragon Fist God of Destruction's Commandment' }} is a Rush Attack used by Vegeta. Overview First, Vegeta clenches his fist and shouts the quote above. He then charges at the opponent and punches them in their face. Then, he attacks the opponent with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks before punching them in their stomach. Finally, Vegeta charges purple energy in his fist and fires the energy in the form of a Galick Gun through the opponent's stomach, inflicting a great deal of damage. Power and Usage Vegeta uses this attack to kill Zarbon on Namek. When Vegeta informs Zarbon that a Saiyan's strength increases dramatically after healing from near-death, Zarbon becomes fearful of the scenario, although he is well aware of it prior. He has not anticipated Vegeta's strength to increase this substantially and angrily exchanges blows with the Saiyan prince. However, Vegeta gains the upper hand and attacks Zarbon with the Final Galick Cannon rush, killing Zarbon and blasting him into a watery grave in a Namekian sea. Years later, in Dragon Ball Super, Super Saiyan Vegeta uses the attack during the Tournament of Power to eliminate Hyssop and Oregano without killing them. Video Game Appearances The technique is shown in a cutscene that reenacts the manga/anime in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. It was named Final Galick Cannon in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, where its color is purple and is one of Vegeta (Scouter)'s Blast 2 attacks. Named Galick Burst and with a yellow color, the final part of the rush is Vegeta (Scouter)'s signature attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble also uses the Galick Burst (making it his only "Galick" themed attack) as his signature attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, but his is blue in color. In the intro to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Vegeta uses an attack quite similar to the Final Galick Cannon to kill Captain Ginyu. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Dragon Ball Super variation of the move was added as a part of DLC Pack 9/Ultra Pack 1 under the name Burst Stinger as a Super Skill, where it is used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form. The Future Warrior can obtain the move as a reward for completing Parallel Quest 136: “Breaking Down the Barrier”. It also appears in Dragon Ball Heroes under the name Galick Thrust. When used by Vegeta in his base form it is blue like in the anime, but when used by Super Saiyan God Vegeta it is red. Trivia *In the Saban and initial Funimation dub versions, this attack was heavily edited to have Vegeta's piercing Zarbon in the stomach look like a standard Heavy Finish, and his blast altered to just be a flash and showing Zarbon being launched into the water. Gallery References es:Cañón Galick Final Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques